Separuh sayap
by Keei.luen
Summary: Rin pikir bahwa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya sudah terpenuhi. Akan tetapi, ketika peristiwa itu terjadi... Kebahagiaannya hilang separuh
1. Chapter 1

separuh sayap

 **Vocaloid fic**

 **Genre: Persahabatan, Romance, dll**

 **Penilaian: K / T**

 **Summary: Rin pikir bahwa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya sudah terpenuhi. Akan tetapi, ketika peristiwa itu terjadi ... kebahagiaannya hilang separuh**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang ada di sini bukan punya saya ^^/**

 **.**

 _ **Kei & Iris Present  
**_

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!^^  
**_

 **Normal Pov –musim panas, 2014-**

 _ **Tiing Tiing**_

"Huaah! Panas!" Seru seorang anak dengan rambut _teal twintail_. Sebelah telapak tangannya mengusap dahinya pelan. " _Nee_ , Luka- _chan_. Apakah kau tidak bosan membaca buku terus?" Tanyanya. Orang yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi, Miku - _chan._ Kadang saat musim panas itu, jika memakan es krim sangat menyegarkan lho. Walaupun jadinya cepat meleleh," ucap seorang lelaki berambut _blue ocean_ sambil memakan es krimnya.

Miku mendecak pelan. "Pikiranmu itu selalu saja tentang es krim kesayanganmu,"

" _Minna_ , mau tidak kita main petak umpet?" Tanya seorang anak yang lain. Rambut _honey blonde_ sebahunya tertiup angin dengan pelan. "Ah, boleh juga Rin- _chan._ Nah, semuanya ayo kita main petak umpet!" Seru seseorang dengan rambut yang sama dengan Miku, tetapi pendek, ia Mikuo, saudara kembar Miku. Dan Mikuo lahir setelah Miku, jadi ia adalah seorang adik.

Mereka yang awalnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing segera menyetujui kata Mikuo dengan semangat.

"Hey bakaito! Kau yang jaga! Kan kau kalah!" Seru seorang anak lelaki berambut _honey blonde_ yang diikat. "Eh, engga kok! Tadi ada serangga di tanganku tahu!" Balas Kaito.

"Sudah sudah Len Kaito. Lebih baik kita ulangi lagi," lerai Rin. Akhirnya mereka mengulangi lagi dan Kaito tetap kalah. "Kau memang ditadirkan untuk kalah bakaito," Len menyeringai puas. Sedangkan Kaito menatap Len masam.

"Baiklah, kita mulai ya!" Seru Len semangat. Semuanya mengangguk dan memulai permainan dengan gembira. Ya, mereka berenam bersahabat. Kagami Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, dan Hatsune Mikuo.

 **-Musim Gugur, 2014-**

"Sudah tidak terasa kalau sekarang sudah pertengahan musim gugur. Dan... mulai dingin," ujar Rin sambil mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia menatap Kaito yang sedari tadi asyik dengan es krimnya. "Kaito, kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanyanya. Kaito memandang Rin dengan wajah berseri-seri dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Rin, kau tahu sendiri kan? Kalau Bakaito itu siluman monster salju. Tidak akan kedinginan," ejek Mikuo. "Atau mungkin karena syalnya yang selalu dipakainya itu memiliki kekuatan," Miku ikut mengejek Kaito. Kaito menatap mereka berdua masam. "Diam kalian negi aneh!" Seru Kaito. Miku dan Mikuo menatap Kaito tajam.

" _Hora_ , kalian jangan berantem," ucap Luka yang sedari tadi terfokus dengan bukunya. "Tapi, lihatlah kalian berdua. Luka yang selalu membaca bukunya kapanpun tidak kalian ejek," ucap Kaito kesal. Len terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Karena Luka itu normal! Tidak sepertimu bakaito!" Ejek Miku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tapi, sepertinya jika menjadi Kaito enak juga ya. Selalu bisa bertahan di musim apa pun," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ceria. Semua kecuali Kaito menatap Rin dengan pandangan horror. "Rin- _chaan_ ~" Kaito memeluk lengan Rin. "Rin! Menjauh darinya! Kau bisa terinfeksi virus!" Seru Mikuo memperingatkan. Dan mereka kembali berantem lagi kecuali... Rin dan Luka yang hanya _sweatdrop._

 **-Musim dingin, 2014-**

"Selamat datang kalian semua. Mau menjenguk Miku ya? Ia sedang di kamarnya bersama Mikuo," Ucap seorang wanita. Ia ibunya Miku dan Mikuo, Hatsune Aoki. Keempat anak ini mengangguk mengerti dan segera berjalan ke kamar Miku dan Mikuo.

 _ **Krek**_

"Miku- _chan_ Mikuo- _kun_. Kami datang," ucap Rin pelan sambil membuka pintu di depannya. Setelah memasuki ruangan mereka langsung berdiri mengelilingi ranjang Miku. Terlihat wajah Miku memerah dan keringat bercucuran. "Apakah Miku- _chan_ sudah mulai membaik?" Tanya Luka. Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Panasnya belum turun. Tidak ada perubahan," jelas Mikuo dengan nada sedih. Rin menepuk pundak Mikuo dan tersenyum hangat. "Pasti Miku- _chan_ akan sembuh kok," katanya. Mikuo mengangguk.

"Hey bakaito. Kau kan kuat di segala musim. Dan juga mempunyai syal sakti. Ayo cepat sembuhkan Miku!" Seru Len. "Enak aja! Aku ini manusia normal tahu!" balas Kaito. Mereka tertawa pelan.

"Miku- _chan_ , cepat sembuh ya. Biar kita bisa bermain bersama lagi!" seru Rin riang. Miku menatap Rin lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

 **-Musim Semi, 2015-**

"Waah, sudah tidak kerasa kita sudah kelas 7 lagi. Tapi, katanya walaupun baru masuk. Akan ada karyawisata lho!" Seru Miku dengan riang. "Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Rin. "Entahlah, yang kudengar sih seperti pantai gitu," jelas Miku.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Seru Mikuo dengan senang. Kelima sahabatnya mengangguk setuju. "Saat karyawisata aku bakal bawa es krim yang banyak ah!" Seru Kaito. Mereka menatap Kaito dengan _sweatdrop_.

'Es krim ... lagi?' Batin mereka.

 **-Saat karyawisata-**

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kalian sudah beres-beres kan di hotel? Nah, kalau gitu, ini waktunya kita bersenang-senang!" Seru IA- _sensei_. Semua murid bersorak senang. Hampir seluruh murid bersenang-senang di laut. Tetapi, ada juga yang berjalan-jalan membeli oleh-oleh atau ada beberapa orang yang berjalan-jalan di pinggir hutan. Iya hutan. Di dekat pantai ini memang ada hutan.

Miku, Mikuo, Len, dan Kaito menikmati laut. Rin hanya terduduk di pasir memandang mereka berempat dari kejauhan. Luka? Entah di mana dia. Tiba-tiba saja Len berjalan kearah Rin. "Rin? Kenapa kau tidak main bersama kami?" Tanya Len. Rin menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Rin. Len menatapnya heran. Dan Len sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.

"Lho? Kemana Luka?" Tanya Len. "Katanya ia ingin melihat-lihat, dan ia ingin sendiri," jawab Rin. Len mengangguk mengerti. Lama mereka berdua terdiam, sampai akhirnya Rin membuka suara, " _ne_ Len. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," katanya lirih.

"Kau ingin bicara apa Rin?" Tanya Len. "Riin! Leen!" Panggil seseorang. Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Miku, Mikuo, dan Kaito berjalan ke arah mereka. "Eh? Ada apa denganmu Rin? Apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Miku khawatir. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya khawatir. " _Minna_ , ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepada kalian," ucap Rin dengan nada serius. Mereka semua menatap Rin penasaran.

"Besok... aku akan pindah ke Osaka. _Gomen ne minna_ , ini karena pekerjaan ayahku," jelas Rin dengan nada sedih. Terkejut? Tentu saja mereka berempat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Rin. Siapa yang tidak sedih ketika mendengar sahabatmu akan pindah?

"A-apakah itu benar Rin?" Tanya Miku dengan nada bergetar. Rin mengangguk. Miku mulai sesenggukan. Mikuo segera menenangkan saudara kembarnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Miku memeluk Rin erat. "B-berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakan k-kami semua Rin. K-kami semua pun akan selalu m-mengingatmu!" Seru Miku dengan sedikit tergagap, air matanya terus meluncur dari kedua matanya yang indah itu. Rin meneteskan air mata lalu tersenyum senang. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian semua!" Serunya walaupun nada suaranya mulai tidak jelas.

" _Sensei_ ! Gawat!" Seru Seorang guru ditunjukan kepada IA- _sensei_ . "Ada Apa Io- _sensei_ ?" Tanya IA- _sensei_ . "Megurine- _san_ ! Ia Terjatuh Dari Tebing!" Seru Io- _sensei_ . Sontak mereka berlima Yang sedang sedih KARENA kepindahan Rin Langsung menghampiri kedua _sensei_ ITU.

"Apakah benar itu _sensei_?!" Seru Rin. Io- _sensei_ mengangguk. Io- _sensei_ kembali berbicara dengan IA- _sensei_.

"L-luka?"

"Bagaimana... bisa?"

"L-luka-Chaan!"

 **-Rumah sakit-**

"Keadaan cukup parah. Kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat keras. Megurine- _san_ mungkin akan hilang ingatan," jelas dokter. Kelima sahabatnya itu memandang dokter dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "B-bisakah kita bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Rin dengan nada berharap. Dokter itu mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka berlima memasuki ruangan tempat Luka dirawat.

"Luka- _chan_ ," gumam Rin lirih. Miku masih mengalirkan air matanya. Sedangkan Len, Kaito, dan Mikuo memandang Luka sedih. "Walaupun Luka hilang ingatan. Ikatan persahabatan kita pasti akan selalu kuat kan?" Ucap Rin. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. "Pasti Rin. Ikatan persahabatan kitalah yang terkuat," ucap Kaito.

" _Nee_ _minna_. Jika, aku sudah berada di Osaka. Kita harus saling berkomunikasi ya," ucap Rin. "Itu sudah pasti Rin," ucap Len dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Meskipun Luka hilang ingatan. Kita akan terus bersahabat selama-lamanya," ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

TBC

Telah Membaca Cerita Arigatou Saya Dan Iris- _Chan_ (sahabat saya di sekolah) ^^ Ini Pertama Kalinya Saya Publish Cerita saya ^^ Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu Senpai Senpai ... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Separuh sayap

 **Vocaloid fic**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, etc**

 **Rate : K/T**

 **Summary : Rin pikir bahwa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya sudah terpenuhi. Akan tetapi, ketika peristiwa itu terjadi... Kebahagiaannya hilang separuh**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang ada di sini bukan punya saya^^/**

 **.**

 _ **Kei & Iris Present**_

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Normal Pov -4 tahun kemudian-**

" _Yosh!_ Kamar sudah beres! Dan besok aku akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan mereka!" Pekik seorang perempuan sambil tersenyum senang. Ia Kagami Rin. Dulu yang pindah ke Osaka, dan sekarang ia kembali lagi ke kota asalnya, Tokyo. Dan katanya 'sama dengan mereka' Apa maksudnya? Haah, apalagi kalau bukan tentang sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sekarang ngapain ya? Apa aku hubungi yang lain ya? Tapi... sepertinya benar deh kalau mereka semua ganti nomor," ujar Rin sedih. Benar. Saat Rin di Osaka, ia tidak bisa menghubungi sahabat-sahabat yang ia sayangi itu.

"Rin! Ayo makan malam dulu!" Seru _kaa-san_ dari lantai bawah. " _Ha'i kaa-san_!" balas Rin dan segera turun ke lantai bawah. Setelah sampai di lantai bawah. Rin langsung bergabung dengan keluarganya di ruang makan. Rin memakan makanannya dengan senang. Ia sangat senang karena besok ia akan masuk sekolah. Dan pastinya ia sangat kangen dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **-Keesokan harinya-**

"Ng, aku ada di kelas 2-1. Letaknya ada di lantai 2," gumam Rin sambil berjalan ke arah kelas barunya. Setelah sampai, Rin membuka pintu kelasnya pelan, dan sontak saja seisi kelas menatap ke arahnya. Mereka menatap Rin dengan pandangan bingung. Rin menatap mereka dengan gugup dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berkata, " _o-ohayou minna_. _Watashi wa_ Kagami Rin _desu_ , _yoroshiku_ ," kata Rin dengan gugup.

Seisi kelas langsung heboh. Banyak yang ingin berkenalan dengan Rin. Setelah itu, Rin duduk di bangkunya.

"Nakajima! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mendekati Mikuo- _kun_!" Rin menoleh ke arah suara itu dan ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut _cream_ bergelombang panjang yang sedang membentak seorang perempuan sepertinya terjatuh. Tapi, yang membuat Rin tertarik adalah. Mikuo. Senyuman Rin langsung nampak dengan sangat jelas.

"Mikuo- _kun_ ~!" Seru Rin dengan riangnya. Beberapa orang di kelas itu menatap ke arah Rin, termasuk ketiga orang itu. Orang yang dipanggil Mikuo itu menatap Rin terkejut lalu menghampiri Rin. "Rin!" Balas Mikuo tidak kalah senangnya. Ia memeluk Rin dengan erat dan tentu saja seisi kelas terkejut.

"M-mikuo?" ucap kedua perempuan yang berambut hijau lumut dan _cream_ bergelombang itu.

Mikuo melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata, "kapan kau kemari Rin?" Tanyanya. Rin cengar-cengir lalu menjawab, "kemarin!" Mikuo mengangguk mengerti dan mengusap pelan rambut Rin. Perempuan berambut hijau lumut dan _cream_ bergelombang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei! Kau siapanya Mikuo ya?" Tanya perempuan _cream_ bergelombang dengan kesal. Mikuo terkekeh pelan lalu berkata, "Rin, mereka Shinohara Mayu dan Nakajima Megumi. Dan kalian berdua perkenalkan, ini Kagami Rin, sahabat masa kecilku," jelas Mikuo. Mayu dan Gumi tampak terkejut.

"Walaupun kau sahabat masa kecilnya, tapi jangan sampai kau merebut Mikuo _ku_ ya!" Seru Mayu dengan nada mengancam lalu berjalan ke bangkunya. " _Yoroshiku ne_ Kagami _-san_ ," ucap Gumi dengan ramah. Rin balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

 **KRIING!**

Bel masuk berbunyi dengan keras. Semua murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian Kiyoteru- _sensei,_ wali kelas mereka, memasuki kelas. Setelah memberi salam mereka langsung memulai pelajaran, tetapi...

 **Grek**

Pintu kelas 2-1 terbuka dan tampak seorang lelaki berambut _honey blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ rapih. Poninya dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja. Ia memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam dengan lensa yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dan ia sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ nya dengan santai.

"Kagamine- _san..._ telat lagi hah?" Ucap Kiyoteru - _sensei_ dengan kesal. Rin yang melihat pemuda itu tentu saja kaget. Kagamine Len! Sahabat masa kecilnya. Len tidak menjawabnya dan tentu saja Kiyoteru- _sensei_ tambah kesal. "Berdiri di luar kelas sampai istirahat!" Bentak Kiyoteru - _sensei_. Len pun hanya menurut saja. Dan pelajaran mulai dilanjut.

0000

"Lenlen!" Seru Rin sambil melepaskan _earphone_ milik Len. Len menatap ke arah Rin dengan datarnya. "Oh? Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len dingin. Rin menatapnya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Salah satu sahabat masa kecilnya ini dulunya kan selalu bersemangat. Dan ia pun tidak pernah dingin ke Rin. Apalagi Len kan sahabatnya yang paling dekat daripada yang lain.

Rin menepuk kedua pipi Len pelan, "kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa sikapmu berubah?" Tanya Rin khawatir. Len masih menatapnya datar dan melepaskan kedua tangan Rin dari pipinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Len sambil mulai memasangkan kembali _earphone_ nya, tetapi terhenti karena gerakan Rin lebih cepat.

"Ayo temani aku makan!" Seru Rin dengan wajah cemberutnya. Len terdiam lalu menghela nafas pelan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Len, Rin langsung menarik tangan Len dari berjalan menuju atap.

 **Atap sekolah**

"Uuh, anginnya cukup kencang... Ah! Hey Len! Kau tidak boleh kabur!" Seru Rin sambil menarik tangan Len yang hendak kabur. Akhirnya ia dengan terpaksa duduk di samping Rin yang mulai mengeluarkan _bento_ nya. Len hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke arah lain. Pokoknya jangan menatap ke arah Rin, pikirnya. Entah kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja mulutnya merasakan sesuatu yang enak. Kemudian ia sadar jika Rin sedang mencoba menyuapinya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak, karena makanan itu sudah berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Enak tidak? Ini buatanku lho~" ucap Rin senang. Len mengangguk pelan. Rin tersenyum senang melihatnya. "Aku jadi ingat kalau kita berdua waktu kecil suka saling suap. Dulu masakanku sering gagal... tapi sekarang tenang saja Len!" Seru Rin sambil tertawa pelan. Dan Rin tidak menyadari kalau...

Wajah Len memerah. 'Sial!' umpat Len.

0000

 **Rin Pov**

"Lenlen! Mikuo! Pulang bareng yu!" Seruku ketika waktu pulang sekolah. Kulihat Len dan Mikuo saling tatap. Len menatap Mikuo dengan tajam sedangkan Mikuo menatapnya dengan santai. "Ayo pulang bersama pangeran sekolah," ucap Mikuo. Len mendengus. "Diamlah _playboy_ ," Lalu Len mulai berjalan mendahuluiku dan Mikuo.

"Kabarmu gimana Rinny?" Tanya Mikuo. Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis. "Tentu saja baik! Mikuo sendiri bagaimana?" Tanyaku. Ia mengusap kepalaku pelan lalu mengangguk semangat. "Sama sepertimu!"

Kami berdua mengobrol dengan akrabnya. Mikuo masih seperti dulu kok! Hanya saja ia menjadi... err playboy. Sedangkan Len, ia benar-benar berubah drastis. Sikapnya yang dulu hangat berubah drastis menjadi sedingin es. Ada apa ya dengannya?

"Ah, rumahku ke arah sini. Jadi, aku duluan ya pangeran sekolah, Rinny, _jaa ne_ ~" ucap Mikuo lalu pergi. Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sedangkan Len hanya mendengus pelan. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Len yang sudah mulai jalan duluan. "Len _matte_!" Kataku lalu menarik tangannya. Ia menatapku dingin. Uuh, sebenarnya aku takut juga melihat tatapannya itu.

Akhirnya kami berdua berjalan pulang dengan diam. Dan...

"Hee? Ternyata rumahmu di sebelahku? Ini pasti bakal menyenangkan!" Seruku senang.

"Bencana akan datang..." ucap Len dengan dinginnya. Aku menarik rambutnya pelan. "Kau kira aku ini apa?!"

0000

"Ah, Gumi - _chan_. Habis ini pelajaran apa?" Tanyaku. Aku saat ini sedang bersama Gumi di kantin. Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, ia jadi dekat denganku.

Gumi memakan makanannya lalu menelannya pelan. "Sejarah," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Rin. Tumben gak bareng Kagamine- _kun_?" Tanya Gumi heran. Aku mendengus pelan. "Entah kemana anak itu," jawabku dengan kesal. Gumi tertawa kecil melihatku.

"L—"

"Kau keterlaluan!" Sontak aku dan Gumi menoleh ke sumber suara itu. "Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Aku hanya belajar bersama dengannya kok! Apakah itu disebut keterlaluan?!" Kulihat kedua perempuan yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. E-eh? Mereka kan?

.

TBC

Terima kasih yang telah fave/follow! Maaf penulisannya masih tidak rapih, saya juga masih agak bingung cara untuk upload cerita. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya _senpai-senpai_...

Sekali lagi terima kasih!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Separuh sayap

 **Vocaloid fic**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, etc**

 **Rate : K/T**

 **Summary : Rin pikir bahwa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya sudah terpenuhi. Akan tetapi, ketika peristiwa itu terjadi... Kebahagiaannya hilang separuh**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang ada di sini bukan punya saya^^/**

 **.**

 _ **Kei & Iris Present**_

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Rin Pov**

Mereka...!

"Rin? Ada apa?" Tanya Gumi yang membuatku sadar. "Ng... Gak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, mereka berdua Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka kan?" Tanyaku. Gumi melihat lagi ke arah mereka berdua yang masih bertengkar. Gumi mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya. "Mereka dari kelas mana?" Tanyaku lagi. "Mereka berdua sekelas. Ng, dari kelas 2-3," kata Gumi. Aku senang bisa bertemu mereka lagi. Tapi... kenapa mereka berdua bertengkar ya? D-dan, Luka- _chan_ yang pendiam bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini?! Miku- _chan_ pun berubah...

Entah mengapa aku merasa sendiri. Dan mereka terasa terlalu jauh untuk kugapai... Apa yang harus kulakukan?

 **PLAK!**

Kedua mataku melebar. K-kulihat... Miku- _chan_ menampar Luka- _chan_...

"KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN!" Seru Miku. Kulihat Luka hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Karena aku tidak tahan melihatnya segera kuhampiri mereka berdua.

"Rin!" Panggil Gumi tetapi kuhiraukan.

"Hentikan! Miku - _chan_! Luka- _chan_!" Seruku sambil menitikkan air mata. Mereka berdua menatap ke arahku. Miku terlihat terkejut namun Luka hanya terdiam biasa menatapku. "R-rin?" Ucap Miku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua melakukan hal seperti ini?" Tanyaku langsung. Miku terdiam sejenak lalu menatapku tajam. Ia tertawa pelan lalu berkata, "itu bukan urusanmu kan? Ini urusan **kami** ," Dia seperti bukan Miku - _chan_ yang kukenal...

Tiba-tiba Luka berdehem. "Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" Tanyanya yang membuatku terkejut. Ada apa dengannya...?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Miku tertawa lagi. "Hee... kau ini pergi terlalu lama sih. Jadi tidak mengetahui keadaan kami. Setelah kau pergi... kau ini seperti memberikan kutukan kepada kami hingga kami menjadi sial seperti ini!" Serunya. A-aku? Aku yang menyebabkan semua hal ini?

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu _nee-chan_ ," ucap seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan melihat Mikuo yang tersenyum lebar. Miku menatap Mikuo tajam. "Rin tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan kau _nee-chan_ salahkan dia," ujar Mikuo masih dengan senyuman lebarnya. Miku makin menatap Mikuo dengan amarah.

".. Kau! Jangan kau panggil aku _nee-chan_! Adik sialan!" Bentak Miku dengan kasar. Miku - _chan_...

Miku perlahan-lahan mundur dan menundukkan kepalanya. "k-kalian semua sama aja!" Serunya lalu berlari menjauhi kami. Tetapi, sekilas tadi aku mendengar suara isakan. Miku - _chan..._ menangis?

Luka pun pergi dari sini tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku... pembawa sial...

 **Puk!**

Mikuo menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Jangan kau dengarkan kata-katanya itu Rin. Itu semua tidak benar," ucap Mikuo berusaha menenangkanku. Tetapi, tetap saja aku masih belum tenang...

0000

Aku menatap jalanan yang kulalui ini. Suasana... keadaan... semua yang ada di kota Tokyo ini masih sama. Keramaian kota yang selalu menemani semua orang. Ku tatap lurus langit yang cerah.

Tetapi... bagaimana pun juga, setiap orang akan tumbuh dan mungkin bisa berubah. Len... Mikuo... Miku... Luka... ada apa dengan kalian? Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada hingga mereka semua bisa menjadi seperti ini. Sosok yang benar-benar asing bagiku... Tetapi, aku masih belum bertemu dengan Kaito. Ke mana dia?

Kuharap si bodoh itu tidak berubah.

Huff...

Beberapa hari di Tokyo sangat melelahkan. Menghadapi sosok yang engkau sayangi yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi sosok yang lain. Aku terus berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga...

 **Bruk!**

Aku menatap ke orang yang sepertinya sengaja menabrakku. Kedua mataku melebar melihat orang itu. Len? Sedang apa dia? Dan tentu saja ia masih memasang wajah datarnya itu. "Len? Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa hingga jari telunjuk kanannya terulur ke arahku lalu...

Eh? Ia menyentil dahiku?

"Dasar tidak sopan. Minta maaflah karena kau sudah menabrakku," katanya dingin. Aku mengusap dahiku pelan lalu mulai memasang wajah cemberutku. "Huh! Kan kau duluan yang menabrakku dasar Len idiot!" Seruku. Kulihat Len mendecak pelan lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan.

"Eh? Len? Kau mau pulang kan? Aku ikut dong!"

Dan... Len malah mempercepat langkahnya.

000

"...Kau," ucap Len. Aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Len menatapku kesal. "Mengapa kau bisa berada di kamarku, huh?" Tanyanya sinis tetapi kuhiraukan saja perkataannya itu. Lalu Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kamarnya. Len mendecak pelan. "Jadi, kau melompat dari kamarmu? Dasar orang aneh," cibirnya. Aku menatapnya masam.

"Oh ayolah Lenny- _chan_. Aku sudah baik-baik mengunjungimu," ucapku.

"Dan aku tidak butuh kunjunganmu. Dan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu," katanya dengan perempatan di dahinya. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku lalu menjawil rambut Len. "Oh, sekarang kau berubah menjadi rajin ya Lenny," kataku, masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Dan ia malah menghiraukanku.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di otakku. Aku mulai berjalan ke belakang Len yang sedang duduk sambil belajar. Dan... Aku mencubit kedua pipi Len. Tentu saja Len terkejut akan perlakuanku.

Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Bentaknya keras. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Jangan takut Rin, kau mau kita semua berkumpul seperti dulu lagi kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong Len. Apakah sifat Miku sudah berubah ya? Dan Luka- _chan_... apakah ia terkena amnesia?" Tanyaku Penasaran. Len menatapku dingin, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dan Len mengangguk pelan. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Ternyata benar. "... ahaha, perkataan Miku itu benar. Aku pembawa sial bagi kalian semua," kataku lirih.

Lagi-lagi Len menatapku tajam. Ia terkekeh pelan dan pandangannya menggelap. "Kau ini... memang pembawa sial dari dulu,"

 **Deg**

Aku menatap Len dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Len... mengucapkan apa?

"Yang dikatakan Miku itu memang benar... setelah kau pergi, kau bersenang-senang di sana dan meninggalkan kami yang terpuruk. Haah... seandainya kau tidak kembali ke sini," ucapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan keluar dari mataku. Langsung saja aku keluar dari kamar Len dan kembali ke kamarku melalui balkon.

Tidak

Tadi itu bukan Len!

Tidak mungkin Len...

Len yang perhatian, lembut, baik hati...

...Itu bukan Len kan...?

000

"Rin- _chan_? Kenapa seharian ini kau murung terus?" Tanya Gumi setelah usai sekolah. Aku menatapnya lesu lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Oh iya. Kulihat hari ini kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kagamine- _kun_? Atau Kagamine- _kun_ yang bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya?" Ucap Gumi heran. Aku tidak menjawab ucapannya itu.

Gumi menghela nafas pelan lalu menepuk pundakku. "Kalau begitu... bagaimana jika aku mentraktir kau makan es krim?" Tanyanya. Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu menyetujui ucapannya. "Yosh! Ayo Rin!" Serunya sambil menarik tanganku.

Lalu kami berdua pergi ke toko es krim yang jaraknya dekat dengan station kereta.

"Hee.. ada menu spesial ya? Aku yang original aja deh," ucap Gumi sambil melihat menu yang tertera. Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat menu spesial. Kedua mataku berbinar-binar. "Kalau begitu aku yang spesial!" Seruku semangat. Gumi melihatku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Silahkan," ucap penjualnya sambil menyodorkan pesanan Gumi, lalu pandangannya terarah ke arahku. "Tadi nona pesan yang spesial ya? Tunggu se—"

"Ah! Aku pesan yang spesial dua!" Seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku sedikit mengaduh karena ia hampir menabrakku. "Maaf ya anak muda... tetapi menu spesialnya sudah habis," balas penjualnya dengan nada menyesal. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kecewa. T-tunggu! Rasanya wajahnya sangat familiar! Rambut _blue ocean_ dengan syalnya yang khas di ingatanku... KAITO!

"K-kaito!" Panggilku dengan senang. Kuharap sikapnya masih sama seperti dulu. Kaito menoleh ke arahku dan terdiam sejenak, ia memandangku dari atas sampai bawah. "Rin- _chan_!"Serunya senang. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Dan tentu saja ia membalasnya. Sampai...

"Ehem," Kudengar Gumi yang berdehem dan membuatku melepaskan pelukan ini. "Siapa dia Rin? Ngomong-ngomong, es krimmu sudah jadi," ucap Gumi sambil menyodorkan es krim milikku. Aku mengambilnya dan menatap es krim ini sejenak. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberinya ke Kaito.

"Eh? Ini buatku? _Arigatou na_ , Rin- _chan_!" Seru Kaito dengan senang. Ia melahap es krim itu dengan cepat. Sehingga dalam hitungan detik es krim itu sudah habis. Aku dan Gumi _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. "Jadi? Rin? Siapa dia?" Tanya Gumi lagi. Aku berdehem lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ia adalah sahabat masa kecilku! Shion Kaito!" Seruku senang. Kaito hanya tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah Gumi. "Salam kenal Shion- _san_... Nakajima Megumi _desu_ , _yoroshiku_ ," ucap Gumi.

"Bagaimana jika kita diam dulu di sini dan mengobrol bersama?" usulku. Gumi dan Kaito mengangguk setuju. Kami bertiga duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Tetapi, saat kita sedang dalam pembicaraan, Kaito seperti sedang mencari seseorang. "Kaito? Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Engga, hanya saja—"

"Kaito- _kun_!"

Kami bertiga menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Eh? Dia kan?

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih untuk reviewnya :3 ini sudah dilanjut, maaf ya kependekan... maaf juga updatenya lama, soalnya lagi banyak tugas dari sekolah hehe~

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, follow, sider :3


	4. Chapter 4

Separuh sayap

 **Vocaloid fic**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, etc**

 **Rate : K/T**

 **Summary : Rin pikir bahwa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya sudah terpenuhi. Akan tetapi, ketika peristiwa itu terjadi... Kebahagiaannya hilang separuh**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang ada di sini bukan punya saya^^/**

 **.**

 _ **Kei & Iris Present**_

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Rin Pov**

Dia kan...? Meiko Sakine kan? Seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Tentu saja aku dan Gumi terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Tetapi saat kulihat Kaito... mengapa wajahnya terlihat senang? Atau jangan-jangan Kaito dan Sakine- _san_ mempunyai suatu hubungan?

"Mei- _chan_ ," Kaito menyahut senang.

Aku dan Gumi saling pandang bingung.

"Mei- _chan_ ini es krimnya! Ayo, duduk sini!" Seru Kaito sambil menunjukkan tempat duduk yang berada di sebelahnya. Sakine- _san_ segera duduk dan ia menatapku dan Gumi. "Ah ya, perkenalkan mereka Kagami Rin dan Nakajima Megumi. Rin adalah sahabat masa kecilku dan Nakajima- _san_ adalah temannya," jelas Kaito sambil memperkenalkan kami berdua. Sakine- _san_ tersenyum ke arah kami dan kami berdua membalas senyumannya itu.

"Sakine Meiko _desu_ , _yoroshiku nee_ Rin- _chan_ Gumi _-chan_. Kalian juga boleh memanggilku Meiko kok," ucapnya ramah. Aku dan Gumi mengangguk. Sepertinya Meiko terlihat baik dan ramah... mengapa Kaito bisa mengenalnya ya?

Aku dan Gumi melihat Meiko dan Kaito yang mulai percakapan dan mereka ini seperti memiliki dunia sendiri. Aku berdehem pelan dan menampilkan cengiran jailku. Kaito dan Meiko menoleh ke arahku.

"Sepertinya aku merasakan aura-aura yang menyenangkan di sini. Gumi, ayo kita pulang," ucapku. Gumi mengangguk dan memberikan cengiran jailnya kepada Kaito dan Meiko.

"T-tunggu dulu Rin!" Kaito memegang tanganku pelan.

"Besok aku akan pindah ke sekolah kalian berdua. Jadi tunggulah aku besok, ok?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Kau akan pindah ke sekolah kami ya? Hum, kalau gitu kutunggu besok ya! _Jaa ne_ Kaito Meiko - _chan_!" Seruku.

0000

" _Ohayou_ Rin- _chan_!" Seru Gumi. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan membalas sapaannya. Tatapan Gumi mengarah ke arah Len. "Masih belum baikan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lesu. Gumi menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan sedih Rin. Lebih baik kita menunggu Kaito yang akan pindah ke sini," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **KRIING!**

Bersamaan dengan berderingnya bel sekolah. Terbukalah pintu kelas dan Kiyoteru- _sensei_ memasuki kelas. Semuanya langsung sikap dan memberi salam. Kiyoteru- _sensei_ tanpa basa-basi langsung memulai pelajaran. Lho? Kaito tidak ada ya? Apa ia tidak berada di kelas ini? Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin sekelas de—

 **GREEK!**

Pintu kelas terbuka lagi dan tampaklah seorang siswa laki-laki berambut _ocean blue_ yang memakai syal. Ah! Kaito!

Kiyoteru- _sensei_ berhenti menulis di papan tulis dan menatap Kaito tajam. Ia tersenyum dengan aura _dark_ yang keluar dari tubuhnya. "Ho? Murid baru berani sekali telat pada hari pertama. Ayo cepat perkenalkan dirimu dan kita akan segera mulai lagi pelajaran!" Serunya keras.

Kaito cengengesan dan segera berjalan dan berdiri di depan kelas. Ia tersenyum ke arah kami semua. " _Hajimemashite minna-san_! Shion Kaito _desu_! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Serunya bersemangat. Setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya, sepertinya banyak murid-murid perempuan yang tertarik dengannya.

Sebelum Kaito disuruh akan duduk di mana, ia langsung saja berjalan dan duduk di depanku. Ya tidak apa-apa sih, soalnya di depanku memang kosong. Hmm tetapi, sebenarnya ada satu bangku lagi yang kosong, yaitu di sebelah bangku Mikuo.

"Yo! Rin- _chan_! Ah Gumi- _chan_ juga!" Serunya dengan semangat. Aku dan Gumi hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Hingga akhirnya kami melihat sebuah kapur melesat ke arah Kaito.

"SHION! BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS!"

0000

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Kaito. Di hari pertama kau sudah dihukum," Kataku sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Gumi tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk setuju. Kaito cengengesan lalu ia menunjukkan _bento_ nya. "Mau makan bersama?" Tanyanya. Aku dan Gumi saling pandang lalu mengangguk.

Sebelum itu aku menatap bangku Mikuo dan Len yang sudah kosong. Haah... padahal aku ingin mengajak mereka berdua...

Lalu, kami bertiga pergi ke atap sekolah. Seperti biasa.

Setelah sampai kami bertiga terkejut melihat Len yang sedang asyik makan dengan _bento_ nya. Ia sepertinya masih belum menyadari kehadiran kami. "Ng? Itu Lenlen kan?" Tanya Kaito. Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia?" Tanyaku. Kaito menatapku lalu mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja Rinrin! Dia kan belahan jiwamu!" Serunya dengan cengiran jailnya. Wajahku seketika memerah mendengar ucapannya itu. "a-apaan sih Kaito!"

"Ciee Rin! Wajahmu memerah tuh~"

"G-gumi- _chan_!"

"Belahan jiwa~ belahan jiwa~"

"Diam bakaito!"

"... Kalian semua bisa diam?!" Bentak seseorang yang ternyata Len. Ia menatap ke arah kami dengan sinisnya. Lagi-lagi... Len...

"Oh Lenlen! Kau ini jangan begitu ah! Tapi, diam-diam kau ini suka k—" Ucapan Kaito terhenti karena Len yang tiba-tiba pergi dari sini. Kaito menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyanya heran. Aku menundukkan kepala pelan sedangkan Gumi menatap ke arah pintu atap dengan khawatir.

"Mungkin Len sedang PMS... Nah, ayo kita mak— Rin? Gumi?"

0000

"Rin? Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Mikuo yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahku. Aku menatapnya heran lalu entah mengapa aku merasakan hawa tidak enak. Pandanganku terarah ke Shinohara- _san_. Ia menatapku dengan tajam seolah aku akan hancur jika ditatap seperti itu.

S-shinohara- _san_ menyeramkan. Tetapi aku juga ingin sih pulang bersama Mikuo... Tapi tapi... Ah! Bagaimana jika begini!

"Ng, bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama Len, Gumi, Kaito, dan Shinohara- _san_?" usulku dengan nada senang. Nama orang-orang yang kusebut seketika langsung menoleh ke arah kami. Mikuo terdiam dan terlihat berpikir lalu ia mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah,"

 **Grep**!

Aku dan Mikuo melihat sepasang tangan yang memeluk sebelah lengan Mikuo. Mikuo menatap orang itu dengan tatapannya yang terkesan... err _nakal_?

"Oh hai Mayu- _chan_ ," sapa Mikuo. Shinohara- _san_ tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Mikuo- _kun_... bagaimana jika kita pulang duluan?" Tanyanya. Mikuo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa Mayu- _chan_. Kita harus pulang bersama," ucapnya. Shinohara- _san_ menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan menatapku tajam. _Etto_... Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Rin- _chan_..."

"Ah! Gumi- _chan_! _Gomen ne_!" Seruku. Gumi menatapku bingung. "Habisnya Gumi- _chan_ suka Mikuo- _kun_ kan?" Ucapku pelan. Mendengar hal itu, wajah Gumi langsung memerah. Aku menyeringai jail.

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin mendekatkan kalian berdua... Tapi, rencananya gagal. Um maaf juga aku mengajak Shinohara- _san_... habisnya tatapannya menyeramkan!" Jelasku pelan. Gumi tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasanku.

" _Daijobou dayo_ ,"

"Oi! Len! Kau mau pulang duluan?" Tanya Kaito. Aku dan Gumi menoleh dan melihat Len yang baru saja akan berjalan ke luar kelas. Dan ia menatap kami datar. "Kalian terlalu berisik. Sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri," ucapnya lalu ia pun pergi.

Kaito mendengus pelan. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya sih?"

Len...

Lalu akhirnya kami berlima berjalan pulang. Tetapi... saat di tengah jalan kami melihat dua orang perempuan yang berlari ke arah kami. Eh?

"Kaito!"

"K-kaito- _kun_!"

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih semuanya telah membaca cerita aneh ini^^

Ehe(?) Masih kependekan ya? Gomeeen, agak susah sih... Tapi, chapter depan akan kuusahakan agar lebih panjang ceritanya :)

Makasih juga atas reviewnya~^^


	5. Chapter 5

Separuh sayap

 **Vocaloid fic**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, etc**

 **Rate : K/T**

 **Summary : Rin pikir bahwa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya sudah terpenuhi. Akan tetapi, ketika peristiwa itu terjadi... Kebahagiaannya hilang separuh**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang ada di sini bukan punya saya^^/**

 **.**

 _ **Kei & Iris Present**_

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Rin Pov**

"Luka- _chan_? Miku- _chan_?" Kataku bingung. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan kami lalu menatap Kaito. Ada apa dengan Kaito? Tetapi, saat kulihat Kaito... Entah kenapa ia terlihat panik?

"K-kaito! Kau sekarang sekolah di sini?" Tanya Miku cepat. Kaito mengangguk. Kedua mata Miku berbinar-binar setelah Kaito mengangguk. "Ah, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan dulu?" Tanya Miku dengan nada berharap.

Kaito terdiam sambil menggaruk pipinya yang aku yakin tidak gatal sama sekali. Tetapi, baru saja Kaito akan menjawab, Mikuo sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab, "sepertinya tidak bisa _nee-chan_ tersayang. Kami ada urusan penting. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu," katanya. Tatapan Miku mengarah ke Mikuo. Pandangannya mulai menggelap lagi.

"Kau? Kau lagi? Kenapa kau selalu muncul?! Mendengar suaramu saja aku sudah muak!" Bentaknya keras. Tetapi, Mikuo sepertinya masih santai-santai saja melihatnya. Ia malah menyeringai sinis.

"Tidak baik untuk seorang perempuan jika berteriak-teriak seperti itu," jawab Mikuo dengan santai. Dan sepertinya Miku makin geram akan jawabannya.

Miku mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke Mikuo. "Terus? Bagaimana dengan para _fans_ mu itu yang selalu berteriak menyerukan namamu?! Ha! Kau ini memang seperti _dia_ yang selalu pilih kasih!" Seru Miku sinis. Tatapan Mikuo menjadi tajam. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengayun dengan cepat...

 **Plak!**

"... _Nee-chan_ ini sangat tidak sopan ya. Padahal sudah bagus kami memberikanmu tempat tinggal. Dan inikah balasannya? Menjengkelkan,"

"M-mikuo! Hentikan!" Seruku refleks. Sontak mereka menatap ke arahku. "Kumohon hentikan... Kalian kan adik kakak jadi... komohon jangan bertengkar," kataku lirih. Mereka terdiam sampai... kudengar mereka berdua tertawa.

"Apa? Adik kakak? Bagiku dia adalah orang gila yang telah mengacaukan hidupku!"

"Kau bilang aku apa?! Kami telah memberimu banyak hal! Kami telah membantumu! Dan kau masih berani bersikap seperti ini?!"

"Ya! Aku akan selalu menentang kalian! Karena... Karena kau dan _dia_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!"

"Apa?! Kau masih mau mengungkit soal itu?! Kita sudah tahu siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar dulu. DAN KAU MASIH MAU MENGUNGKITNYA?!"

"KALIAN YANG SALAH! PENGHANCUR! KAU! Kau... pengacau! H-hiks..."

"Dan kau masih berani menunjukkan air mata palsumu itu! Kau dan _dia_ sama-sama pemain drama yang hebat!"

"Mikuo- _kun_! Cukup!" Seru Shinohara- _san_. Kami semua terdiam menyisakan Miku yang sedang menahan tangisnya. Mikuo perlahan menoleh ke arah Shinohara- _san_. "Mayu- _chan_? K—"

"Sudahlah Mikuo- _kun_... Walaupun aku tidak tahu permasalahan yang ada di antara kalian... tetapi, kumohon hentikan," kali ini Gumi pun ikut menenangkan. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Mikudan Mikuo yang selalu akrab... Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

"Miku- _chan_ _daijobou_?" Aku hendak menenangkannya tetapi ia malah menatapku tajam.

"Kau juga... mengapa kau di sini pembawa sial...? Semakin hari sejak kau datang... Hari-hariku semakin memburuk karenamu. Enyahlah..." ucapnya dengan lirih. Aku terdiam di tempat.

Pembawa sial ya...? Semua salahku? Apakah aku benar-benar pembawa sial? Harusnya... harusnya aku sering mengunjungi mereka agar aku bisa tahu keadaan mereka semua. Tetapi... sungguh aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berubah sedrastis ini.

... Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Oi oi... kalian semua ini anak kecil ya?"

Kami semua menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Itu...! Len?!

"Oh? Hai pangeran sekolah. Mau ngapain kau di sini?" Tanya Mikuo dengan dinginnya. Dan Len membalas tatapan itu dengan tidak kalah dinginnya. Kulihat Len yang masih memakai baju sekolahnya dan ia tidak membawa tas sekolah... tetapi membawa sesuatu. Apaan itu?

Ia mengorek-ngorek telinganya dan membetulkan kacamatanya. "Suara kalian sangat berisik. Lebih baik salah satu dari kalian membeli permen untuk menenangkan keadaan... Haah, aku buang-buang waktu di sini. Selamat tinggal para bocah," ucapnya lalu ia pun pergi. Kami semua terdiam.

Kulihat Miku tanpa mengatakan apapun pergi dari sini. "Y-ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Kaito memecah keheningan yang ada. Yang lainnya tidak menjawab tetapi akhirnya mereka pergi. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih berdiri di sini. Aku menatap Luka yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Luka- _chan_?" Panggilku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku heran. Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Aku... Aku mau bilang... _Hisashiburi_ Luka- _chan_ ," kataku lirih. Sepertinya memang benar kalau Luka telah hilang ingatan dari dulu.

"Kau ini... Kagami Rin kan? Kau kenal denganku? Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya heran. Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Sudah dari lama... tetapi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. _Yosh_! Namaku Kagami Rin! Teman masa kecilmu!" Seruku bersemangat. Ia mengernyit bingung.

"T-teman masa kecil? Yang kuingat... Hanya Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, dan Len yang menjadi teman masa kecilku. K-kau?" Tanyanya. Aku diam-diam merasa senang. Kenapa? Karena Miku dan yang lainnya masih menemani Luka- _chan_.

"Ceritanya panjang Luka- _chan_. Ah, bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" Tanyaku dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk setuju.

Selama di perjalan pun, kami sama-sama terdiam. " _Nee_ Rin... Bolehkan aku berteman denganmu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku memandangnya bingung. Ada apa dengan ucapannya?

Tentu saja aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Tentu saja Luka- _chan_. Lagipula kau ini sahabatku dari dulu," jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar. Luka- _chan_ menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Benarkan? Makasih ya Rin- _chan_ ," ucapnya senang.

"Memangnya kenapa Luka- _chan_?" Tanyaku. Luka- _chan_ terdiam sejenak lalu ia menjawab, "karena katamu kalau kau ini adalah sahabatku sedari dulu... Jadi, mungkin aku masih bisa percaya padamu," jelasnya yang tentu membuatku heran. Apa maksud dari perkataannya?

"Mereka berempat meninggalkanku... kalau Kaito sih karena ia pindah. Entah kenapa mereka meninggalkanku," jelasnya. Mereka berempat? Apakah yang dimaksudnya itu... Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, dan Len? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan Luka?

"Jadi..." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat Luka yang tersenyum senang ke arahku. "Kuharap kau pun tidak meninggalkanku, Rin- _chan_ ," ucapnya. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu senyuman lebar muncul di wajahku. Aku mengangguk senang. Lalu pandanganku tiba-tiba saja terarah ke belakangnya Luka.

Ng? Tunggu tunggu! Siapa orang yang sedang menatap ke arah kami? Wajahnya tidak terlihat tetapi... aku hanya bisa melihat senyumannya yang lebar.

00

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah mulai dekat dengan Megurine- _san_ ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu!" Seru Gumi dengan senang. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja kulihat Gumi yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menunjukkan ketiga jarinya.

"Tetapi Rin... Masih ada 3 orang lagi," katanya. Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk. Miku, Mikuo, dan Len ya...

"Untuk masalah Mikuo dan Miku. Aku masih bisa bertanya kepada Kaito atau Len...Ah! Len!" Seruku ketika melihat Len yang memasuki kelas dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Ia menatapku sejenak lalu mulai memasang _earphone_ nya dan membiarkanku berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Aku menatapnya dan mencabut salah satu _earphone_ nya. Dan ia langsung memberikan tatapan mautnya itu.

"Ada apa? Lagi-lagi kau mengganggu," katanya dengan cuek. Tetapi aku menghiraukan ucapannya itu.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan serius. Len menatapku bingung lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu, terlihat aneh sekali," ucapnya dengan wajah bodohnya yang minta dipukul.

Seketika wajahku yang sudah benar-benar serius harus luntur karena perkataan anak ini. " _M-mou_! Apa-apaan sih Lenlen!" Seruku dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Len menatapku sejenak lalu bertanya, "jadi?"

Aku terdiam. Apakah Len akan memberi tahuku? Mudah-mudahan saja...

"Bisakah kau jelaskan tentang... Miku dan Mikuo?" Tanyaku pelan. Tatapannya masih belum berubah. Ia masih menatapku dingin dan dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Rasa kecewa mulai menyelimutiku. "... Mengapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang cari tahu?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Mencari tahu? Miku dan Mikuo itu susah sekali untuk membuka mulut! Miku saja tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganku. Mikuo mungkin bisa tetapi... ia selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Huff...

"Sepertinya perkataan Lenlen benar Rinny~" Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Kaito yang berdiri sambil memakan es krimnya. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau cari sendiri," aku langsung menjitaknya keras.

"Apa maksudmu bakaito?! Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!" Seruku keras. Kaito mengaduh kesakitan lalu ia terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu," ucapnya. Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Wah wah, kalian pagi-pagi begini terlihat bersemangat ya? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seseorang. Kami menoleh dan melihat Mikuo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. Ia menunjukkan senyumannya yang terlihat... misterius?

"Aku bukan topik utamanya kan?" Katanya. Sontak aku dan Kaito langsung menggelengkan kepala. Entah kenapa tatapan Mikuo sekarang menyeramkan. Dan ia pun berlalu dari hadapan kami. Ada apa dengannya?

0000

"Bagaimana jika kalian menanyakan Miku dan Mikuo ke ketua osis?" Usul Gumi ketika semua murid sudah pulang.

Hm... ketua osis ya? Mungkin saja bisa.

" _Yosh_! Ayo kita ke ruang osis!"

Lalu kami bertiga langsung pergi ke ruang osis. Saat kami sampai di depan ruang osis, kami mendengar suara keras dari dalam.

 **Bruk!**

 **Greek!**

" _G-gomennasai_!"

Pintu osis terbuka dan kami melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pink. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang. Di belakangnnya terlihat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumen.

Pemuda itu segera berjalan ke arahnya dan membantunya membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu. Setelah selesai ia langsung pergi begitu saja.

" _Etto_... Nakajima- _san_? Dan siapa kalian berdua?" Tanya perempuan itu. Perempuan itu berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Ah, salam kenal. Kagami Rin _desu_ ,"

"Shion Kaito,"

"Ah! Kalian murid baru itu ya! _Ara, gomen gomen_..." ucapnya. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kozakura Ia _desu, yoroshiku._ Aku wakil ketua osis," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan. Jadi dia wakil ketua osis ya?

"Jadi? Kalian sepertinya sedang membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. Ekspresi kami terbaca ya?

"Sebenarnya begini Kozakura- _san_. Apakah kau tau informasi tentang Miku dan Mikuo?" Tanya Gumi langsung. Kozakura- _san_ menatap kami heran. "Miku? Mikuo? Ah, kedua anak itu ya..."

"Aku hanya tahu jika kedua orang tua mereka bercerai. Dan maaf, aku hanya tahu sampai di situ saja," jelasnya. E-eh? Jadi kedua orang tua Miku dan Mikuo...? Kenapa bisa?

0000

"Jadi? Ngapain kau kemari lagi?" Tanya Len sambil menatapku kesal. Saat ini aku berada di kamar Len. Entah darimana aku bisa berani seperti ini. Aku duduk di kasurnya dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia menatapku dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu?" Tanyanya. Entah pertanyaan itu mengarah kemana tetapi aku menganggukan kepala. "Jadi? Kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanyanya datar. Aku menatapnya cemas.

"Tidak boleh kah, kalau kau ikut membantu...?" Tanyaku. Len membetulkan letak posisi kacamatanya. "Berjuanglah sendiri. Kau bukan anak kecil kan?" Katanya cuek. Sudah kuduga pasti jawabannya seperti itu...

"Tetapi mungkin suatu saat aku bisa membantumu dan Kaito," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya... Eeeh?!

"K-kau akan membantuku?!" Pekikku keras. Ia langsung mengusap sebelah telinganya dan menatapku tajam. Ia mengulangi perkataannya lagi, "suatu saat lho, suatu saat,"

Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Mudah-mudahan semakin hari semakin cepat aku bisa mempersatukan mereka!

.

.

.

TBC

Ah, hola~ saya kembali lagi ;3

Maaf ya updatenya lama... habis chapter kemarin aja udah bener-bener buntu idenya :"

Saya ini memang bukan seorang author ya pro, jadi ya... beginilah karya saya :"

Oh iya, kali ini chapternya agak dipanjangin, ya tapi kayanya belum panjang ya? Malah terbilang pendek, maafkan saya :'3

Tetapi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada mereka yang terus mengikuti fic saya yang aneh dan abal ini, i love you minna XD(eaaa)

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ya... mohon bantuannya ;3


End file.
